


A Meeting That Will Last A Life Time

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Monsters, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: In a harsh world run by monsters, humans are hunted and killed. Humans as a species is on the brink of extinction with no hope for the future. The world is now the oyster of the monsters.But what is a monster to do if they look human? What can a monster do as the world develops further and further into anarchy? No laws. No authority. Only survival.Simple: The monster will fight!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hunter Series Concept Writes





	A Meeting That Will Last A Life Time

“Come back here!”

“You can’t run for too long!”

The young boy tried to ignore the jeers as he continued on through the trees as fast as his legs could take him. His breath came out in ragged pants, blood drizzling down his cheek and arm. His legs ached, begging him to stop and rest, his lungs screaming the same plea, but he knew he couldn’t. If he stopped, the possibilities of surviving would drop to bear minimum.

‘ _ **Go away. Go away!’**_ the teen-like child chanted in his head, as if repeating it would make it come true—although he knew that was a farfetched possibility.

His teal eyes scanned his surroundings for any form of escape. He knew climbing a tree would be pointless because they could just push it over. He wasn’t able to burrow with his clawless, gloved fingers. And he couldn’t escape to the river because it was flooded from the falling rain of the nights before. He was trapped in this small forest with minuscule options of escape.

All he knew was that if they caught him, they would hurt him to the point of wishing for death then continue with their play till he actually kicked the bucket.

And he was _not_ going to die here.

But even with that unwavering conviction, his body didn’t agree. His legs were on the verge of giving out on him, his face was red from lack of air, and his vision was beginning to blur.

‘ _ **I refuse to die here. I will not become their beating toy. I won’t. I absolutely won’t!’**_

A call of surprise left his mouth as his hair was grabbed and his feet were yanked out from under him. His back collided to the ground, his call cut off as he hacked and groaned.

“Peh.” The orc-like creature scoffed as he retracted his green hand, cutting the cord that was holding the boys hair to the side. His different shaded brown locks lied strewn on the ground under him as he caught his breath.

“You better be worth the chase, humanoid.” A creature with the figure of a man but more of an insect-like appearance hissed through its disfigured mouth.

With a hiss of defiance, the teen raked his claws at them, getting them to back away slightly. The teen was on his feet…

Then on his stomach in the next instant with a foot on his back. The insect-like creature sneered with its ugly pincers as its huge talon flicked down into the teens shoulder.

The teen screamed in pain as he felt the tip of the talon scrape against his scapula. His hands grabbed clumps of grass, trying to make something else hurt worse than him.

The two bandits chuckled before the other leaned down and grabbed the teen by his hair. The insect retracted his claws as the orc raised the teen up by his multi-shaded brown locks. He reached back and grabbed the green hand, his scalp burning. The orc brought the teens face to his own, his breath rancid with the stench of blood and rotten meat. The boys’ eyes watered from the smell alone.

“Hmm, you know,” the brute snickered, drawing his clawed finger against the teens’ cheek. “You should be grateful. If anyone else would have seen you, they would have killed you. You look _so_ human, after all.”

The teen hissed before spitting at him.

The orc chuckled, wiping the saliva off his cheek.

Then in a quick movement, he slammed the teen up against a tree with a hand to his throat.

The teen’s eyes widened as he hacked, the wind being knocked out of him with no way for it to be returned.

“Cute. But you should come to terms with your reality before we get into the _fun_ part of having you.” His hand trailed over the teens’ thigh.

“Don’t…touch me…” the teen wheezed.

The two bandits rolled their eyes, the orc rolling his head toward his partner in a dramatic motion.

“Never had someone that was in this much denial.”

“Meh.” The insect shrugged. “It’ll just take us longer to break him in.”

As the two turned back to him, the teen kicked off the tree for momentum and slammed his foot into the brute’s chin. The orc yowled in rage as he fell back in surprise, dropping the brat. The teen hacked and coughed as the brute looked down at him in utter rage.

‘ _ **I won’t die here.’**_

The orc slammed his foot into the teen’s stomach. Saliva and blood sprayed out of his mouth as his eyes widened and hot white pain obscured his vision. He fell onto his side, wrapping his arms around his stomach as his legs kicked in pain, eyes screwed tight shut and teeth clenched.

“You worthless little humanoid!” the brute yelled, pulling a pickax out of his belt loop. “I’ll cut that leg _off_!”

‘ _ **I won’t die here.’**_

The brute raised the weapon. The teen’s eyes widened.

‘ _ **I’m not going to die here!’**_

Blood splattered.

All three creature’s eyes widened as a fourth monster flew into the picture, latching itself to the orc’s raised wrist.

“The hell?! Get it off!” the brute swung its arm around, trying to dislodge the monster.

The teen stared at the creature in surprise. Not because of the act. But because of the creature itself. The reptile was no doubly a young “dragon”, pure blue scales coating its entire body with a collar of blue fur.

“What the hell is an Erook doing here?!” the insect screeched, attempting to help his comrade.

The teen continued to stare at the scene, too shocked to take his eyes away.

‘ _ **Those scales are so beautiful. They reflect the moonlight perfectly.’**_

He was finally snapped out of his daze as the Erook’s tail slapped his cheek. Luckily for him, this Erook had a tail made for swimming so it was flat like a fin on both sides of the appendage tip.

‘ _ **I-I should get away. This is the perfect—’**_

But even as he turned to scamper away, his movements were hesitant. He looked back over his shoulder at the Erook, blood staining its fur and scales. Blood drizzled from its jaws and claws. Both the creatures were punching it and trying to dislodge it, yet it refused to release its hold.

‘ _ **It’s too young. It most-likely can’t fly yet. It won’t last much longer…’**_

And his thoughts came true as it finally released its grip and was flung into a tree. The little Erook screeched in pain before it fell to the ground.

By now, the two bandits had lost interest in him. All their attention was on the young Erook as the insect’s fingertips extended into knife-like points and the orc brandished his ax and pickax.

The teen looked at his escape, then back at the Erook. Terror glowed in those deep black orbs, matching the terror the teen had felt moments before.

‘ _ **Dammit.’**_ The teen’s brow knitted as he clenched his teeth and gripped the grass. _**‘Dammit!’**_

He pushed himself to his feet. With fear and adrenaline pumping through his body, he ran up to the orc. He bunched his gloved fists together and brought them to his side for momentum. Then he swung them with all his strength into the orc’s temple.

The orc fell away with a yell of rage and pain as he slammed into his insect partner, who hissed in surprise. The orc’s weapons fell from his hands, clattering to the ground. The teen picked up the ax quickly, displaying it out in front of him as he stood over the Erook—who was staring up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“You worthless little…humanoid _bitch_!” the orc yowled.

As he kneeled down to pick up his pickax, the teen swung the ax, blunt-side out. He slammed the blunt-side of the weapon into the orc’s temple, knocking the foul creature over and rendering him unconscious.

The insect man screeched in utter rage as he lunged at the teen. The boy attempted to protect himself with the ax but the weapon was easily knocked out of his hands with a single swipe. The teen back-stepped in surprise but that proved fruitless as the insect raked its extended claws across the teen’s chest.

The boy screaming in pain as he fell back, landing on his rump with the creature prepared to land on top of him with its claws poised to sink into his throat.

‘ _ **I’m not going to die here!’**_

Reacting before thinking, the teen bit the finger to his glove, ripping it off. Then stuck his bare hand out…

Where it rested against the insect’s chest.

And in the next moment, the insect’s chest exploded in an array of green, white, and red.

Its eyes widened, and remained forever wide as it fell back against the ground with a cavity for its chest.

The Erook’s eyes widened in surprise yet again as the teen stared down at what he had done. And felt bile rise in his throat. Tears caked his lower eyelid, not in fear of the death that nearly greeted him, but at the grotesque horror of his ability. He was painfully aware that green blood and strips of flesh had stained his pants and the lower half of his shirt. Bone fragments had sliced his face from the explosion—luckily nothing penetrating his eyes—and the dirt around him was green with the insect’s blood.

The explosion must have caused the orc to wake from his slumber as he sat up, holding his head in obvious pain.

Then his eyes widened in horror at the sight that lied before him.

“A-Arior? Arior! How—” His eyes fell on the teen’s hand, on the charred black flesh with red-and-orange veins that glowed like lava. His eyes widened even more in horror as he leaped to his feet and began to back away. “The-the-the Mark of the Banished Prince. You-you’re—”

The orc wasn’t given time to finish his sentence as the Erook leaped on his back. Like a predator killing prey, the Erook swiveled his head down as the orc turned his own head to look up at it, allowing the creature easily access to his throat and the opportunity to sink it’s teeth into his green neck—which the Erook quickly took. The orc choked, red blood welding out of his mouth and down his chest as he grabbed one of the Erook’s horns to push it off. The Erook held the orc’s throat till he fell to the ground, dead.

The teen stared at the Erook, shocked for a moment as the majestic creature released its hold and backed away from the body.

The Erook looked up at the teen. They’re eyes locked, both automatically captivated with each other. They froze in place, doing nothing but stare at each other as if time was frozen.

Until the orc gave one final muscle twitch in his forever slumber. The two jolted, the teen leaping to his feet while the dragon jumped away. Now that the teen was broken from his daze, he realized his situation wasn’t over now that the Erook knew his secret. He reached for his glove and quickly put it on.

‘ _ **It saw my marks. What should I do? Should I…no, I can’t kill it. No way, how could I kill something so beautiful?’**_

The teen stood, quickly turned away, and disappeared into the bushes.

‘ _ **Erook’s are a breed of monster that can’t speak. So…it’ll never tell others what it saw unless it Impact-Bonds with someone. I’ve never seen an Erook Impact-Bond with anyone before so I think I should be okay—’**_

His thought was cut off as the said Erook leaped out of the bushes in front of him, blocking his path and causing him to skid to a stop.

‘ _ **What does it want now?’**_

The Erook simply stared at him with its piercing obsidian eyes. It took a tentative step forward. The teen took a step back.

The two were obviously suspicious of each other, the humanoid worried of being exposed or killed now that his secret was known while the dragon worried that he would be killed to make the truth a secret again.

After a long period of silence of the two sizing each other up, the silence was finally broken by the teen.

“What…do you want…?” he asked.

The Erook just continued to stare, shuffling one of its front feet as it pondered what to do.

Finally, it dropped down in a non-threatening pose: his front feet splayed out with its chest pressed to the ground and hind quarters in the air.

The teen stared at it with confliction.

‘ _ **This…could be a ruse…’**_

Hesitantly, the teen went down on his knees, one hand slightly held out while the other rested on the ground between his legs to give the Erook a non-threatening pose back.

The Erook tentatively crawled over, raising its chest from the ground and falling into a nervous crouch. The teen didn’t move, keeping his hand out and eyes on him.

Finally, the Erook sat crouched in front of his hand.

Hesitantly, almost nervously, the Erook pressed his nose against the gloved palm. The two of them flinched from the contact but neither backed away. The Erook drew closer, allowing his hand to rub against its cheek and neck over that soft fur that was clotted with red blood.

‘ _ **There’s…no scale’s under the fur. It’s skin. All that armor and the weak spot is on the most vulnerable area? What a horrible weakness.’**_

The Erook drew closer as the teen sat down on his rump and let his hand rub against that soft neck fur. Up close, he noticed that the blood on its claws and teeth were actually its own, not the orc’s. Blood came from its pink gums and the crease of its claws—making it impossible to tell whose blood was staining the white of its natural defenses.

‘ _ **It fought even though it hadn’t completely grown its talons and fangs? Why…?’**_

“Why did you…help me? You could have…run in the other direction…”

‘ _ **If I hadn’t decided to stay…’**_

The Erook, of course, said nothing. Instead it reached up and touched noses with the teen.

The boy’s eyes widened.

Reacting before thinking again, the teen rested his forehead against the Erook’s own with his hands still in the matted fur. Teal eyes met obsidian.

And a connection was made.

Heat coursed through their frontal lobes, threading around a nerve in their brains that neither knew what or cared to understand. As the heat grew even stronger, memories upon memories flashed through each other’s mind.

The boy saw the death of a full-grown dragon, slain for its scales and horns while its young son, barely a year old, stared in horror from a tree branch. Once the mother was skinned and the bandits were gone, the baby climbed down and yowled to the sky, sitting vigil over her desecrated corpse for three days—as was customary for all breeds of dragons. Then it left, hoping against hope to find another Erook who would be willing to teach him how to survive, but of course, that didn’t happen. Erook’s—being solitary animals by nature—would never take on an infant that wasn’t there. And thus, the baby was left to fend for itself for the last seven years.

The Erook saw a humanoid female monster with light green skin and bright magenta hair, half her face mangled and scarred from some form of explosion. Sitting in a cozy cottage that once belonged to a human, she made sure her son’s arms and hands weren’t exposed, saying she loved him over and over. But the boy was filled with questions that he wanted answers. He wanted to know why she always repeated those words when he knew she did indeed love him. Why were her eyes always sad although she smiled at him? Was she really happy? Did she really love him? But those questions ended every fairytale he had. In a violent outburst, she yelled at him that she was pretending for his sake, that of course she wasn’t happy but she was faking it for him. And then less than a month after that, the mother confessed she didn’t know how to love a monstrosity like him before vanishing from his life forever, leaving him with his father, who taught him the importance and history of his mark and that he should never show anyone his curse—the left side of his face charred and laced with red-orange lava-like veins. And not even five years later, his father passed away, a wasting disease leaving him frail and useless before finally drawing his last breath and abandoning his pre-adolescent son, as well.

And as the memories faded, the two monsters knew immediately.

Both had been utterly and completely alone.

But the moment the two had lays eyes on the other and agreed that the other was beautiful, their fates were bound together. As the bond was sealed and locked, the two knew they would never be alone anymore. They would always have each other, where only death could separate them.

The teen chuckled before hugging the Erook tightly, rubbing his tattered face into that soft fur. The Erook purred, rubbing his own head against the boys disheveled, tangled hair.

“You…” the teen started, rubbing his hand against his scales. “Don’t have a name, huh?”

The Erook agreed, the bond informing the teen of this.

As the teen continued to rub his hand over those beautiful scales that reflected the moonlight, he knew what to call his new Impact-Bonded.

“I’ll call you…Obsidian, then.”

The Erook purred in agreement.

The teen smiled. “Well then, Obsidian. My name’s Perius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say on this one. This is another concept write, one that I wrote years ago so it may sound different than my currently writing style.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kittycatkyla23/art/Perius-and-Obsidian-583940883  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kittycatkyla23/art/Teen-Perius-620276184  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comment, and all that jazz. Hope to see you in the next one.  
> KCK


End file.
